Narn i Hîn Ungoliant
by Greyhawkslash
Summary: As últimas informações que chegaram aos ouvidos dos Eldar sobre Ungoliant foram as da sua estranha morte: a Grande Aranha havia se devorado... Porém, informações nem sempre são fiéis aos fatos... Mode: stand by... passei e vou recomeçar a escrevêla logo
1. Ungoliant Híni

Narn i Hîn Ungoliant

Depois dos Balrogs de Angband livrarem Morgoth de Ungoliant, ela fugiu para as Ered Gorgoroth (depois chamado Nan Dungortheb, Vale da morte Horrenda). Lá haviam outras criaturas em forma de aranhas gigantes, e Ungoliant copulava com estas criaturas e as devorava.

Toda vez que ela copulava com algum macho, ela o devorava após o "serviço feito", e depois de um tempo, achava um lugar para colocar os ovos. Quando estava perto de os ovos chocarem, ela ia para o local em que os tinha colocado e esperava todas as aranhas saírem dos ovos, para comer as cascas. Na maioria das vezes, ela também comia os filhotes, mas eles davam um pouco de trabalho (apesar de recém-saídos dos ovos, eles já tinha as garras nas patas e um ferrão semi desenvolvido), e alguns da ninhada conseguiam fugir.

Certa vez, uma ninhada não nasceu no devido tempo, e Ungoliant estranhou isto, mas havia uma outra ninhada em outro local, e ela teve que ir para este outro local. E quando ela estava longe, preocupada com outras coisas, a ninhada chocou, e as aranhas saíram sem ninguém para persegui-las. Estas aranhas já saíram com fome, e comeram as próprias cascas, pois eram a única coisa comestível no lugar. Eram seis aranhas, e todas incrivelmente parecidas com a mãe; na verdade, as mais parecidas que já haviam nascido. Artragor e Ungol foram os que primeiro saíram da casca, juntos. Depois Helkamaik, Spidelhîn, Nimhîthel e Laracna, nesta ordem.

Artragor e Ungol eram muito parecidos, tanto no físico quanto na mente malévola. Eram de todo negros, enormes; em cada pata havia uma garra, seus pêlos eram como fios de aço. E em seus olhos medonhos ardia uma chama de um azul escuro e profundo, opaco, mas que causava grande temor a quem os visse. Helkamaik era negro, mas alguns de seus pêlos eram azuis, da cor do céu noturno. Era menor apenas que Artragor e Ungol. Seu veneno era o mais poderoso, e dava à vítima a sensação de estar congelando por dentro; até mesmo seu ferrão era frio como o gelo. Preferia ambientes frios, com muita neve. Spidelhîn era um pouco menor que Helkamaik, e a diferença entre eles era que alguns pêlos de Spidelhîn eram prateados, ao invés de azuis, e ela gostava de florestas escuras e densas, com pouca iluminação. Nimhîthel era a mais diferente dos irmãos: era albina. Sua pele era de um branco-rosado fosco, e os pêlos, semitransparentes. Os pedipalpos e quelíceras1 tinham cor avermelhada, assim como os olhos. Era muito resistente ao calor, e dava preferência à lugares quentes, como os desertos. Laracna, a última a sair, era idêntica a Ungol, mas era menor que esta, e Laracna também não possuía a mesma chama no olhar quando estava furiosa.

Como Ungoliant não estava presente no momento em que as aranhas deixaram os ovos, estas nasceram livres, e assim cresceram. Demoraram cinco anos para atingirem a fase adulta, e também para ver a mãe novamente. Raras eram as vezes em que andavam sozinhos, mas foi numa destas vezes, que Artragor encontrou-se com a mãe. Ungoliant estava caminhando nos sopés das Ered Gorgoroth, quando avistou o filho (mas sem saber que este o era), e resolveu ir até ele, pois estava em tempo de reprodução. Então começou a soltar um gás, que acalmava os machos, e os induzia ao cruzamento. Ela foi se aproximando de Artragor, como sempre fazia com os outros machos, mas no momento em que estava perto o bastante, ela olhou profundamente nos olhos dele e parou. Havia visto nos olhos de Artragor uma fome e uma fúria enormes, e sentiu nele um oponente terrível, case fosse necessário. Quando percebeu isto, Ungoliant parou de expelir o gás, voltou-se e fugiu dentre os precipícios das Gorgoroth. Artragor ficara apenas observando tudo, pois ainda estava sob o efeito do gás, e não se preocupou com o que aconteceu.

Ungoliant seguiu seu caminho, se perguntando como aquele macho era tão grande e amedrontador, e suas patas a levaram ao lugar onde estavam reunidas as outras aranhas da mesma ninhada de Artragor. Quando ela avistou Ungol, ficou ainda mais assustada, pois parecia que se olhava em um espelho; em decorrência disto, abandonou o lugar, e foi para o oeste nas montanhas.

Por volta desta época, Morgoth colocou a cabeça de Beren à prêmio, e foi mandado um exército contra ele, sob o comando de Sauron. E Beren foi tão perseguido que afinal foi forçado a fugir de Dorthonion. Era inverno, e ele começou então sua jornada rumo ao sul.

Devido ao fato do encontro de Ungoliant e Artragon, e da fuga de Ungoliant, Beren não encontrou-se com esta nem nos íngremes precipícios das Gorgoroth nem nos turbulentos ermos de Dungortheb. Para a felicidade dele, pois até mesmo para ele, o horror de fitar os olhos da Grande Aranha seriam demais, e talvez ele não chegasse ao seu destino.

Mas seus descendentes estavam lá, e foram um grande tormento para Beren.

Quando este chegou ao fundo dos vales das Ered Gorgoroth, onde havia sombras ali dispostas antes do surgimento da Lua, estavam à sua espera muitas criaturas malignas, nascidas nas longas trevas anteriores ao despertar do Sol. Mas destas não se falará aqui, pois evitavam as aranhas, e temiam-nas. Aconteceu que quando Beren chegou aos sopés das montanhas, e no começo dos ermos nefastos de Dungortheb, seu caminho cruzou com o dos filhos de Ungoliant, Helkamaik, Spidelhîn e Laracna (Pois Nimhîthel estava em Anfauglith para escapar do frio, e Ungol e Artragor estavam ocupados em outro lugar, a maquinar planos sobre uma assunto que será tratado posteriormente aqui).

Para sua sorte, ele havia dormido, e estava relativamente reposto. Mas para seu azar, era inverno, e isto deixava Helkamaik mais forte e resistente. No momento em que apareceu para as aranhas, estas rapidamente o cercaram, e começou uma briga para decidir quem iria comê-lo, pois a comida era escassa naquela época do ano. Beren tentou aproveitar-se disto para fugir, mas Spidelhîn apressou-se e postou-se diante dele, e atacou-o. Começou uma batalha da qual Beren jamais se esqueceria mais tarde, embora tentasse, e só conseguisse afastá-la da mente por um período de tempo quando Lúthien cantava para ele.

Spidelhîn atacava com as patas e os ferrões, e Beren se esquivava e se defendia com sua espada. Ficaram assim durante muito tempo. Helkamaik e Laracna não interferiram, pois para eles este ato era uma ofensa, e queria dizer que o ajudado não teria ganho a luta sem ajuda. Já estavam cansados, quando Beren encontrando uma brecha na defesa do inimigo, entrou debaixo das pernas da aranha, enfiou a espada até o punho no cefalotórax do inimigo e rasgou-o até o abdome2. Spidelhîn nada pode fazer, e no instante em que o humano puxou a espada de seu ventre, caiu no chão, agonizando. Ao ver isso, Helkamaik postou-se de frente para o irmão, olhou-o nos olhos, e depois de um tempo disse:

---Você não vai morrer... não pelas mãos dele.

Enquanto isso, Laracna entrou no caminho de Beren e o ameaçou, mas ele, mirando a aranha nos muitos olhos, perguntou:

---Qual é o seu nome, filha maldita de Ungoliant?

---Laracna. - respondeu ela

---Laracna... este será o nome da última aranha viva que verei! - disse Beren

---Não, este é o nome da última criatura que verás nesta vida, humano tolo! - retrucou ela, e preparou-se para atacá-lo, mas Helkamaik disse antes disso:

---Deixe-o Laracna! Deixe-o ir! Não será por nossas garras que ele deixará esse Mundo... não será por garra alguma, será por dentes... dentes afiados, cruéis e mortais...

E assim Beren deixou as sombras das Gorgoroth, mas não foi neste ponto que sua viagem terminou. Pois ainda haviam algumas milhas a percorrer pelos ermos de Nan Dungortheb, onde os feitiços de Sauron e o poder de Melian se enfrentavam, e o horror e a loucura andavam à solta; e monstros por ali vagavam, caçando, silenciosos, com seus muitos olhos. Mas a isto não se compete falar aqui, e talvez, em outro momento, esta história há de ser contada em outro lugar.

E eis que no momento em que Beren os deixou, Helkamaik disse a Laracna:

---Irmã, vamos à procura de Artragor e Ungol, eles saberão o que fazer corretamente. Eu posso apenas deixá-lo sem sentir dor por um tempo... ajude-me, utilize o gás que vocês, fêmeas, soltam para acalmar os machos antes do acasalamento...

---Você também será afetado... - ponderou Laracna

---Não... não assim... estou no meu habitat, e na minha estação... poucas coisas me afetam nestas condições. - retrucou Helkamaik

Então a fêmea usou do mesmo gás calmante que a mãe utilizara poucos dias atrás, mas com outro propósito. Surtiu efeito em Spidelhîn, mas não no irmão, como o próprio dissera. Este, depois que Laracna acabou sua parte, começou a "soprar" no ferimento, e criou uma fina camada de gelo no local, dizendo ao irmão ferido:

---Isto vai amenizar a sua dor por um tempo. Apenas tente se manter acordado... estamos indo procurar Artragon e Ungol, voltamos daqui a pouco.

E saíram em busca aos mais velhos, e deixaram Spidelhîn ali sozinho. Ao menos imaginavam assim.

Pedipalpos: órgãos sensoriais presentes nos aracnídeos em geral; nas aranhas, podem ajudar a "segurar" a comida, pois encontram-se ao lado das quelíceras; nos machos, também funcionam como copuladores.

Quelíceras: apêndices articulados, localizados na região bucal, e inoculadores de veneno; agarram as presas e as manipulam durante a alimentação. (N. do A.)

Nesta época, as Aranhas da prole de Ungoliant ainda não haviam desenvolvido a espessa camada interna em seus abdomes, pois ainda não haviam vivido tempo o suficiente para tanto; apenas por isto Beren consegue rasgar a parte inferior de Spidelhîn. A passagem em "As Duas Torres", que descreve como Sam conseguiu ferir Laracna, se passou duas Eras mais tarde. (N. do A.)


	2. O Início da Busca

Como havia dito a algumas pessoas, aqui está o segundo capítulo.

Agradeço as que já leram e deixaram reviews...

**Chell1**: Já respondi suas perguntas, né! brigado pela leitura

**Sadiesil**: obrigado, e jah entrei no grupo )

**Giby, a hobbit**: brigado.. continue "conhecendo" esta versão P

**Nimrodell Lorellin**: q bom q despertei sua curiosidade... brigado

Abraços a todas...

E agora, sem mais delongas, o segundo capítulo...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Passado algum tempo da ausência dos irmãos, Spidelhîn começou a sentir um cheiro estranho no ar, que foi tomando-o pouco a pouco, e logo percebeu que estava paralisado. Alguns minutos depois um vulto começou a aproximar-se dele, e foi avolumando-se até que Spidelhîn ficou totalmente sob sua sombra.

Apenas um rápido golpe, fatal, e o primeiro dos seis Filhos da Grande Aranha pereceu. E sob as garras malditas das Gorgoroth, todos os outros sentiram que haviam perdido um dos seus.

Helkamaik e Laracna voltaram imediatamente ao lugar onde haviam deixado o irmão, para não encontrarem nem os restos deste. Ungol e Artragor deixaram os planos de lado e começaram a fazer o caminho de volta para a montanha onde se encontravam todos os irmãos. Nimhîthel, mesmo longe, sentiu a partida do irmão, e só não voltou para as Montanhas Malignas devido ao clima.

Então Helkamaik e Laracna voltaram à Montanha dos Seis (esta é a que todos compartilhavam como lar coletivo), se encontraram com Ungol e Artragor e contaram tudo o que aconteceu.

Passado o inverno, Nimhîthel voltou de Anfauglith, e também ficou a par dos acontecimentos. Não só da morte do irmão, mas também sobre o encontro de Artragor com "uma outra aranha tão grande quanto Ungol, senão maior, de aparência terrível do mesmo modo, porém de maior imponência", e que agora deveriam ficar mais alertas, por não saberem se esta poderia se tornar um aliada ou inimiga.

Novamente os irmãos se dispersaram, pois Helkamaik migrou para o lado mais ocidental e setentrional das Montanhas, acima das Crisaegrim e do Poço do Rivil, procurando um ambiente mais frio, que Morgoth podia alcançar com seus longos e gélidos dedos; Laracna foi para o lado leste das Montanhas, perto da Passagem de Aglon; Nimhîthel foi novamente caçar nos ermos orientais da antiga Ard Galen, quase em Lothlann; Artragor ficou próximo ao lar comum; e Ungol saiu à procura de machos para a perpetuação da espécie maldita mais ao sul, nos precipícios.

Assim deu-se o encontro de Ungoliant com mais um de seus Filhos, pois no meio da viagem de Helkamaik, este deparou-se com "a aranha" descrita pelo irmão, porém, para sua sorte, não era o período fértil dela.

---Ora, ora, o que temos aqui? - começou Ungoliant - Carne fresca...

---Talvez até mais do que pensa, se quiser realmente provar - retrucou, frio, Helkamaik.

---Levemente apimentada, a meu ver... - continuou a Grande.

---Não; congelante. - cortou o filho - Já ouvi falar de você, Negra-como-a-noite... já encontrou-se com um dos meus irmãos... e pra falar a verdade, estranha-me muito que, com a sua aparência, não tenha prosseguido com o ato do cruzamento daquela vez... nem com o ato posterior, do aracnofagismo...

---Eu nunca ouvi falar de ti, Cintilante-como-a-noite, porém percebe-se que és irmão-de-ninhada do grande macho com o qual me encontrei outrora e que citas, pois assemelham-se em muitos aspectos. Não nego que foi estranho meu comportamento na ocasião, mas se conseguir comparar-nos em tamanho, eu e teu irmão, perceberás que trabalho mui grande eu teria para concluir o segundo ato do qual falastes, nas condições em que me encontrava.

---Sim, e trabalho mui grande também teria ele para desvencilhar-se de tuas negra teias, - replicou Helkamaik - pois embora acredite haver apenas uma outra aranha cujo poder rivaliza com o dele, acredito também que o poder de algumas pode ser grande o bastante para incomodá-lo... e você me parece uma destas, Imensa-devoradora...

"Ou, quem sabe, seu poder chegue realmente a rivalizar com o dele", pensou Helkamaik em seu íntimo.

---Sábias palavras, Gélido-articulador... Acho que este é o motivo pelo qual não nos enfrentamos: a batalha seria arriscada demais para ambas as partes.

---Sábia decisão... a manteve viva. - disse Helkamaik - Acho que já é hora de seguirmos cada um seu próprio caminho.

---Sim, sigas teu caminho, e torças para que não me encontres novamente... - Ungoliant fez uma pausa mais prolongada - Digas-me o teu nome, Céu-estrelado...

---Helkamaik, o Gelo Penetrante, cujo ferrão traz o frio das garras de Morgoth. - respondeu ele - Diga-me o teu também, Filha-da-escuridão.

---Sou Ungoliant, a Grande Aranha, Aquela que fez o próprio Morgoth tremer e gritar por socorro!

---Bom saber. - murmurou Helkamaik, já imaginando como relataria o encontro aos irmãos. E depois disse em alta voz: --- Então adeus, Ungoliant! - e novamente aos sussurros - Quem sabe no nosso próximo encontro, você precise gritar por socorro...

---Adeus, Helkamaik! E sejas cuidadoso para que Morgoth não te descubras, pois tenho para mim que ele ainda quer vingança pelos meus atos, e pode tentar extrair algo de ti. - disse Ungoliant - E há servos dele espalhados por todo Taur-nu-Fuin, por algum motivo obscuro.

E assim Helkamaik continuou sua rota rumo à noroeste, enquanto Ungoliant seguiu para seus propósitos no sul ocidental das Gorgoroth.

Passou-se a primavera, e com a chegada do verão, Laracna e Nimhîthel voltaram à Montanha dos Seis, porém Artragor nada falou a elas a respeito dos planos que tinha em mente. No fim do verão Ungol voltou do sul, pois seu período fértil havia acabado, mas apenas no início do outono, com a volta de Helkamaik, todos os cinco se reuniram para que Artragor expusesse seus pensamentos (apesar de que Ungol conhecia grande parte destes).

Antes de Artragor falar, Helkamaik contou sobre o encontro que teve com a mesma aranha descrita pelo irmão, o que acabou ajudando-o, inclusive com a descoberta do nome da até então desconhecida Grande Aranha.

---Ótimo, ótimo, muito obrigado, irmão, - disse Artragor, depois do relato de Helkamaik - suas informações são de grande valia para mim, e para nós todos no fim das contas. Ouçam: Andei pensando bastante, e discuti alguns pensamentos meus com Ungol, que é a mais ligada a mim de nós cinco, até que cheguei à conclusão de que esta aranha, esta Ungoliant, pode se tornar um inimigo muito poderoso para nós. E agora, com o relato de Helkamaik, acentua-se a percepção de que ela não nos vê com bons olhos. Temos a vantagem de que ela não sabe da existência nem de Nimhîthel nem de Laracna, e podemos tirar proveito disto.

"Podemos montar uma estratégia para detê-la dentro dos caminhos subterrâneos das Gorgoroth, e lá a encurralamos e a matamos. Temos que unir nossas forças, pois como foi dito, nenhum de nós sozinho conseguirá derrotá-la. Teremos que descobrir todas as rotas subterrâneas possíveis, do leste ao oeste e do norte ao sul das Montanhas, e teremos que agir com cautela."

---Certo, já estava realmente com vontade de me livrar daquela criatura... - disse Helkamaik - Então, como nos separaremos?

---Também já me adiantei e pensei nisto. - respondeu Artragor - Podemos mudar as posições, mas eu pensei desta forma: Helkamaik e Nimhîthel podem partir explorando a parte oeste, até porque Helkamaik esteve nas redondezas durante a primavera e o verão; Ungol e Laracna vão para o leste e sudeste; e por fim eu fico com a região central, e cubro-a do norte ao sul. O que acham?

---Bem, eu posso ir pela superfície, pois sou a mais tolerável aos olhos de Anar de nós cinco. - disse Nimhîthel - E se isto valer alguma coisa, estou disposta a ir por cima dos caminhos secretos, na mesma direção em que Helkamaik seguir, ou em outra, se for necessário.

---Bem lembrado, irmã. - disse Ungol - Mas Artragor, por que só você irá sozinho?

---Bem, não há um motivo significativo... - respondeu ele - pensei nisso apenas porque sou o maior de nós, com todo o respeito, e alguém teria que ir sozinho... então me arrisquei, por assim dizer, para não colocar em risco nenhum de vocês.

---Obrigado pela consideração, irmão. - disse Helkamaik - Então, quando começaremos nossa busca?

---Quanto mais rápido, melhor. - disse Artragor - Podemos partir ao anoitecer. Comida nas Montanhas é o que não falta. Alguma objeção?

Não havia nenhuma por parte de ninguém dos Cinco. A tarde passou, e quando os primeiros raios de Ithil banhavam os cumes das Ered Gorgoroth, um único vulto sombrio deixava a Montanha dos Seis, enquanto outros quatro seguiam por debaixo dela. Assim começou a Busca pela Grande Aranha, que não terminaria exatamente como o esperado, mas que também não falharia por completo.

Do Quenya: _helka_ "gelado, frio como o gelo", e _maika_ "agudo, penetrante" (O Silmarillion, pp. 454,455). (N. do A.)


End file.
